total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Saw V
Saw V is a 2008 Canadian-American horror film directed by David Hackl and written by Patrick Melton and Marcus Dunstan and stars Tobin Bell, Costas Mandylor, Scott Patterson, Betsy Russell, Julie Benz, Meagan Good, Mark Rolston and Carlo Rota. This film is the fifth installment of the Saw franchise, and was released on October 23, 2008 in Australia and October 24, 2008 in North America. David Hackl, who served as the production designer of Saw II, III, and IV, and second-unit director for Saw III and IV made his directorial debut with Saw V. Patrick Melton and Marcus Dunstan, the writers of the previous film, returned to write the film. Charlie Clouser, who provided the score for all previous Saw films, also returned to compose the score for the film. Saw creators, James Wan and Leigh Whannell served as executive producers. The film focuses primarily on the events that led up to Detective Mark Hoffman becoming an apprentice of the Jigsaw Killer, as well as his efforts to prevent anyone else from learning his secret. Plot Seth Baxter (Joris Jarsky), a convicted murderer released from prison on a technicality, awakens chained to a table underneath a pendulum blade. A videotape informs him that crushing his hands between the presses will release him. He does so, but the blade still swings down and cuts him in half, as someone watches through a hole in the wall. In the meatpacking plant, FBI Agent Peter Strahm (Scott Patterson) guns down Jeff Denlon (Angus Macfadyen) in self-defense and is locked in the sickroom. He locates an exit in the wall and finds a microcassette recorder, which implores him to remain in the sickroom, but he ignores it and is attacked in the tunnel by a pig-masked figure. He awakens with a box sealed around his head that quickly fills with water, but he survives by performing a tracheotomy using his pen. Outside, Detective Mark Hoffman (Costas Mandylor) delivers Corbett Denlon (Niamh Wilson) to the police claiming they are the only survivors, and is shocked when Strahm is brought out alive as well. Jill Tuck (Betsy Russell) meets with John Kramer's (Tobin Bell) attorney, the administrator of his will. She is left a large box and a videotape, in which John professes his love for her and stresses the "grave importance" of the box's contents. She opens it with a key hung around her neck and then leaves without disclosing its contents. In a memorial service held for Lt. Daniel Rigg and Detectives David Tapp, Steven Sing, Allison Kerry and Eric Matthews, all killed throughout the case, Hoffman is promoted to detective lieutenant and credited with closing the case. He finds a note in his office that reads "I know who you are" and, while taking Strahm's phone, learns of the death of Strahm's partner, Lindsey Perez. He visits Strahm at the hospital, where he learns that Perez's last words were his name. Strahm is also visited by his boss, Dan Erickson (Mark Rolston), who takes him off the case. Now suspicious of Hoffman and determined to piece together his involvement, Strahm takes case files of past Jigsaw victims and begins researching them on his own. In an underground chamber, five people - Ashley (Laura Gordon), a former fire inspector; Brit (Julie Benz), a real estate vice president; Charles (Carlo Rota), an investigative journalist; Luba (Meagan Good), a city planner; and Mallick (Greg Bryk), an arsonist - awaken with collars connected to mounted blades locked around their necks. The keys are in glass boxes across the room, though advancing will set off a one-minute timer. A videotape advises them to "do the opposite" of their instincts throughout the tests and that all five are connected. Mallick activates the timer and everyone reaches their keys in time except Ashley, who is decapitated when the collars retract. The remaining four learn more about each other in the next room, and a videotape informs them that keys to the three shelters are in overhead jars. Charles strikes Mallick and smashes the overhead jars one by one; Brit and Luba each find a key while Charles takes Mallick's, only to be struck from behind by Luba and left to die when the bombs explode. In the third room, five short cables must be connected to a full bathtub to unlock the door. Luba attacks Mallick, intent on using his body to close the circuits, but Brit stabs her and they use her body instead. In the fourth room, they find a machine fitted with circular saws that contains a beaker requiring ten pints of blood to open the door. Mallick notes the five armholes and they realize that every test was set up for all five victims to work together to survive. Brit also pieces together what they learned about each other and realizes that they were all connected through a building fire that killed eight people. With no other options, they saw their arms to provide the blood. Meanwhile, Strahm travels to past game locations and learns through his research that Seth Baxter was convicted of killing Angelina Acomb (Sarah Power), Hoffman's sister. After his early release, Baxter was abducted and killed with the pendulum trap by Hoffman, who used the trap to frame Jigsaw. Hoffman was then abducted by John, who used his knowledge of the murder to coerce Hoffman into working with him. Together they set up most of the games: notably the razor-wire maze, where Hoffman planted Lawrence Gordon's penlight, and the nerve gas house, where he provided the victims' police files. Strahm ultimately learns that everyone was meant to die in the plant except Corbett and Hoffman, who would be the hero who closed the case. Strahm's activities soon draw Erickson's worry, which is fueled when Jill approaches Erickson claiming that Strahm is stalking her. He also receives a call from Hoffman, who tells him about Strahm's theory of a second accomplice, and puts a tracker on Strahm's phone to locate him. Hoffman plants the stolen phone and Erickson's personnel file in the observation room of the current game. Erickson follows the tracker to the room and finds the planted items as well as Brit, who managed to crawl out of the fourth room after Mallick passed out from blood loss. After calling for medical attention for the victims, Erickson puts out an all-points bulletin on Strahm. Simultaneously, Strahm follows Hoffman to the renovated nerve gas house and finds an underground room containing a clear box filled with broken glass. Hoffman's tape urges Strahm to enter the box, but he stops it short and ambushes Hoffman, sealing him in the box after a brief struggle and causing the room to seal itself. Hoffman indicates the tape, which warns Strahm that if he does not do so, he will die and Hoffman's legacy will become his. The box is safely lowered into the floor as the walls close in on Strahm, who attempts in vain to escape through the ceiling grid, and crush him to death. Cast *Tobin Bell as Jigsaw / John *Costas Mandylor as Mark Hoffman *Scott Gordon-Patterson as Agent Strahm *Betsy Russell as Jill *Julie Benz as Brit *Meagan Good as Luba *Mark Rolston as Dan Erickson *Carlo Rota as Charles *Greg Bryk as Mallick *Laura Gordon as Ashley *Joris Jarsky as Seth External links * Category:Films Category:2008 release Category:Saw series Category:Niamh Wilson films Category:Tobin Bell films Category:Shawnee Smith films